Daniel starts counting at 22, and he counts by threes. If 22 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 7th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $22$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 3 \\ &= 25\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 22 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 28\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + (6\times3) \\ &= 22 + 18 \\ &= 40\end{align*}$